pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tome of Skylands Lore
The Tome of Skylands is an ancient book written by the Portal Masters of old. It is said to contain information on how to save Skylands, and by extension the entire United Universes in times of peril. History The Portal Masters had protected Skylands for as long as anyone could remember. The first Skylanders, the Giants, were the first recorded members of The Skylanders Army ten thousand years ago. After their final battle against the Arkeyans, certain Portal Masters adept at magic sealed the Giants in magical crystals after their sacrifice, and were considered myths ever since. A team of Skylanders that protected the magic volcano on Cloudbreak Islands were recorded in the pages alongside the Giants. Kaossandra, mother of Portal Master Kaos, attempted to shatter the Skylander Crystals to prevent her defeat in the future, but her efforts proved a failure because the magic of the volcanic eruption infused this team of Skylanders with the ability to swap halves, aptly naming them The SWAP Force. Master Eon, the last good Portal Master of Skylands, and his army of modern-day Skylanders guarded the Core of Light, a great machine that enriched Skylands and repelling The Darkness, the ultimate force behind all evil in the Skylanders universe. However, Kaos, who attempted to destroy the Core of Light in the past, returned from his banishment in the Outlands with the help of Lord Rottenday to destroy the Core to rule Skylands as its emperor, knowing that Eon has grown weaker with age. The Skylanders fought against Kaos' minions to protect the Core of Light, and just as they were winning the battle, Kaos unleashed a mysterious creature that successfully destroyed the Core, causing the Skylanders and the Crystals to be banished from their world. As the Skylanders were drifted farther away from the magic of Skylands, they began to seal themselves into the Crystals as they were scattered across time and space, and awaited for a new chosen Portal Master to find them. Master Eon survived the destruction of the Core of Light, but became a spirit and couldn't fight the Darkness without his physical body. He then awaited for the arrival of a new Portal Master until help finally arrived in the form of The Universal High Council. Eon had instructed his most enlightened friend Merlin to take the Tome far away from the Video Game Universe so it won't fall into the wrong hands. Pages Most of the pages show, in great detail, the appearance of each of the Skylanders, including the video game stories of Spyro and Cynder. First pages "For whoever finds this book, you hold a powerful secret in your hands. Inscribed in these pages are the histories, powers, and abilities of the defenders of this realm, called the Skylanders. The first few pages is just pages of the Giants, and histories of previous Skylanders with the words smudged and the pictures faded. "I almost find it hard to believe that I'm the latest in a long line of Portal Masters who owns this book. (Coming soon...) Category:Legends and Lore